imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtua
"Because I wanted you to see that I stand by my friends, come what may...No matter what others might say about people, I remain a free thinker. I make up my own mind." -Virtua, The Accidental Hero Virtua is one of the character in the Jack Blank Adventures Trilogy. She is the Circlewoman of Machina as well as the only sentient being and woman of the Inner Circle. She's the only one who showed neutral opinions of Jack from the start, though sides with him by the end of it all. History During the first invasion of the Rüstov, Virtua wasn't part of the Inner Circle, but was a close friend for the then Circleman of Machina, Silico, and was one of the heroes that fought against the aliens that invaded the Imagine Nation. Like others, she was shocked when Jonas Smart revealed that Silico was the Great Collaborator, the person that betrayed the Imagine Nation to the Rüstov. Soon after the discovery, Smart got rid of Silico, Legend sacrificed himself to save both the Imagine Nation and the world, Stendeval disappeared, and chaos descended on Machina. Because Silico turned to be the traitor, Machina and its citizens were under much scrutiny by the others of the country, and soon after Smart was voted Circleman of Hightown, the citizens of Machina were often mistreated and investigated, even the recently named Circlewoman. The investigations diminished, as well as the rumors of a secret prison, until Jack Blank arrived. Like everyone upon hearing that Jack was infected yet in control of himself, she suspected, but because of what happened to Silico, Virtua remained neutral on the matter, even if she voted in favor for Jack to the entrance exams for the School of Thought. Despite all the time since the invasion, Virtua believed that something else must've caused her deceased friend to betray them, and was the reason that she gave Jack the benefit of the doubt. Still, after speaking to him, she claims the young boy passed her exam, despite her own neutral stand. After fighting Revile, however, Virtua finally decided that Jack was good and sided that he could fight the infection. A year after the death of Jazen Knight and the fight against Revile, things turn sour when the Rouge Secreteer reveals of a five-day deadline that the Rüstov will invade. It gets worse when Stendeval finally confesses to Virtua that the Mecha are infected with a certain spyware virus and that Jack's been the only one investigating to find a cure. Now doubtful by the secret, Virtua doubts Jack is able to save them and tends to snap at him whenever they meet. When the spyware virus runs rampart four days after the initial warning, Virtua asks her fellow Circlemen that they start an EMP if things get out of hand, even after she'd built a wall around Machina to protect the rest of the unaware Empire City. Even with Jack claiming he's close to a cure, she doesn't listen, though she tells him that she trusts him to be a hero. After the fight at Mt. Nevertop and Jack stopping the spyware virus, Virtua is able to appear herself once again and is glad to see that Jack, after all, managed to cure her and the rest of the Mechas, as well as shocked to find Jazen revived. However, Jack confesses that it wasn't only the spyware virus he was hiding, but also his connection to Mecha. Before anyone can truly make up their minds with this news, the Inner Circle, Jack, and his friends are knocked out, and the Rüstov kidnap Jack. A year afterwards, Virtua remains faithful to Jack, regretting she can't celebrate his heroism despite now being clearly infected by the virus yet hopeful that he'll fight against it. She forms part of the people that try to protect Jack from Smart, Hovarth, and the citizens of the Imagine Nation, though the machine that projects her, Projo, is destroyed during the fight, disabling her to keep protecting Jack. After briefly being taken away once again by the Rüstov, Jack returns to find Virtua in a state of panic, as Jazen has been kidnapped by Smart, threatening to dismantle the Mecha if Jack doesn't surrender. Virtua, wanting to save Jazen and keep Jack safe, is more than willing to send her people at war against Hightown, even with the threat of the Rüstov invasion. Jack stops this and manages to create a plan to stop Khalix briefly as well as save Jazen, in the process, however, turning himself in. After Jack allows his infection to take over yet being it him to control his new powers, Jack rallies all of Empire City against the Rüstov, Virtua a part of the group that comes forward without hesitating. Victorious, Virtua celebrates with everyone that Jack is the hero that saved them all, as well as reveals that she'd been dating Jazen Knight, the real reason she was willing to fight Hightown. Physical Appearance Virtua can project herself as she desires, but usually turns in the shade of some color, giving away her emotions, such as red for anger and blue for sadness. Personality Virtua is headstrong and easily insulted. She'll try to keep her temper but won't hesitate to making a rash decision, even on the worst occasions, as such when she tried to start a war without Hightown during the second Rüstov invasion. Abilities Because Virtua is a Mecha without an android body, she projects herself through a small flying machine called Projo. She's still able to send out signals through the C-Space and can fight even in her projection by using Projo. Relationship Love Interests Jazen Knight= From the start, it's insinuated that Jazen is attracted to the Circlewoman, and because both are Mechas and resent Smart, they sympathize each other's place. When Jazen dies, it's clear that she suffers the loss, and is just equally shocked when Jack brings him back to life. The relationship deepens by the third book, and it's not until the end that they reveal they'd been dating for some time, probably already in a relationship. Friends Jack Blank= Although at the beginning neutral of her thoughts of him, Virtua becomes loyal to Jack after seeing him defeat Revile for the first time, not to mention a bit of sympathy due to the fact he's only a young boy. She's also a bit flattered as the rest of the Inner Circle since he'd heard of her in his comics. However, she can be a bit strict with him when he doesn't follow instructions or he's kept a secret, but always proves loyal to him and believes he can fight his infection as well as future. |-|Stendeval= Virtua holds much respect and admiration for the oldest member of the Inner Circle, and like others in the Imagine Nation, care for him. She can sometimes be testy due to his humor, but appreciates him whenever in combat as well when they argue against Smart where Machina is concerned. |-|Blue= While there isn't much interaction between the two, their friendship for Jazen leads to the possibility of both respecting each other, enough that Blue defends Virtua when necessary and teasing her when he reveals to everyone else that she and Jazen are dating. |-|Silico=Though by the time of the story he is dead, Virtua comments caring much for her predecessor, and thanks to Jack, able to clear his name, as Silico had been deemed the Great Collaborator, the traitor that sold the Imagine Nation to the Rüstov in the first invasion. Allies Prime= The Circleman of Galaxis, both Virtua and Prime support each other in battle as well in meetings of the Inner Circle. |-|Chi= Virtua respects the Circleman of Karateka very much as well as appreciates his help in times of need. |-|Hovarth=The King and Circleman of Varagog Village, both respect each other. Hovarth even compliments Virtua by comparing her bravery to that of his people, which is the highest one anyone could receive. However, they are both in disagreement when it comes to Jack's place in the Imagine Nation and won't hesitate to fight against each other. In the end though, they remain as friends. |-|Revile= Like many other heroes in the first invasion as well as in his return twelve years later, Virtua despises Revile and won't hesitate to fight against him. After learning that this is Jack's future, however, like Stendeval, Virtua hopes that he'll fight it, and at the final battle, fights alongside him to defeat the Rüstov. Enemies Jonas Smart= Unlike the rest of the Inner Circle, Virtua doesn't hide her disregard for Smart as Circleman of Hightown, and even less after he's lost his seat in the Inner Circle. She can be just as sarcastic as he is when she's proved him wrong, and clearly despises the man after years of politically attacking Machina and even herself. The emotion is just as reciprocal. |-|Clarkston Noteworthy=The current Circleman of Hightown and currently richest man of his borough, Virtua dislikes Noteworthy as much as Smart, though some reasons vary. Asides from being pompous, Noteworthy is narcissistic and clearly doesn't care about his professional standards with the Inner Circle. Just as with Smart, she doesn't hide her dislike for her fellow Circleman. |-|The Rüstov= Like everyone else in the Imagine Nation, Virtua hates the parasitic aliens. She wont' back down from a fight against them. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sentients